Bad Dreams
by StrawberryQuincy
Summary: As he violently shook his head in an attempt to rid his mind of the nightmare, images kept creeping back. IshidaIchigo, fluff.


**Title**: Bad Dreams

**Author**: Kali

**Series**: Bleach

**Pairing**: Ichigo/Uryuu

**Rating**: PG-13 for suggestive afterglow

**Disclaimer**: If I owned any anime, noone would ever wear clothes. Thusly, I don't own Bleach. ;)

**A/N**: Hope you enjoy, and please review if you did! (Hell, even if you didn't.) :)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_NO!!_"

He sat up so hard, his head barely missed slamming into the wall behind him. A shaky hand reached up to wipe off a sweat drenched face. Staggered, heavy breathing was the only sound in the room. Clumps of dark blue hair matted themselves to a face frozen with terror. As he violently shook his head in an attempt to rid his mind of the nightmare, images kept creeping back...

_Just out of my reach..._

_"Please don't leave! I can't reach you! My god, please don't go!"_

_An outstretched hand, reaching into the air, mere inches from the back of the strawberry blonde._

_Sobbing... stretching... pleading..._

_A hand came from the darkness and pulled the standing boy in, enveloping._

_He's gone._

_No! He can't be gone!_

_NO!!_

After another shake of his head to force both the memories and hair out of his eyes, Ishida slid his feet over the side of the bed to stand up. Crossing the room, he opened his window to cool off; these nightmares always made it stuffy in his room. A light breeze hit his bare chest as the shutters opened, allowing him some relief from the sticky sweat he was covered in. Leaning on the windowsill with one hand, he ran the other over his face and through his hair, trying to regain a bit of composure.

"A dream. Just a dream, Uryuu. Calm down." he murmured to himself. Taking a deep breath, he sleepily walked back to his bed, where the sleeping lump of his boyfriend lay curled up against the wall. Crawling back onto the bed, he reached over to gently stroke a few strands of strawberry blonde hair off of the boy's forehead. Stirring, the sleeping lump turned over to face him, making one of those cute grunting sounds that were only for Ishida's ears. He was carefully sliding back under the covers when Ichigo half opened one eye to gaze lazily at the boy, getting comfortable on his side so as to easily fall asleep with the sight of Ichigo fresh in his mind.

"...You ok?" came the sleepy mumble from the other side of the bed. Ishida could just smile and stroke the side of Ichigo's face, thinking how cute he looked when he sleeps. He was sorry to have woken him.

"I am now", replied the blue-haired boy, with a small smile on his face, "as long as I'm able to fall asleep looking at you."

Ichigo groaned at the mushy statement and buried his head into the pillow before pausing, becoming concerned. Opening both eyes and propping himself up on his elbow, he stared at the Quincy, his eyebrows furrowed.

"...It was that nightmare again, wasn't it?"

Ishida avoided the gaze and fell into his pillow. "I'm fine, really. I'm sorry I woke you up."

_What a classic Ishida thing to do_, the blonde thought. _Avoid the subject to protect his pride. Idiot._

Thankfully, the nightmares had become less frequent, but he hated to see the beautiful creature next to him in such agony. With a small smirk, he leaned over the boy with his hand on the side of the other's pillow and brought his face to within inches of the blue eyes now staring up at him.

"I'm here, ok? I'm not going anywhere, and you know that. Idiot." The boy below him blushed, then smiled before lifting his head up to close the inches between them for a short kiss.

"I know." At least hearing it from him made it seem more real. Lowering his head back down, he turned it to one side to gently kiss the taller boy's hands, planted on his pillow. He liked this feeling; real. It felt... good.

The smirk above him grew wider. "And if you'd ever think about putting that damned 'Quincy Pride' away for a minute to talk about what's bothering you, we might be able to get to the bottom of these dreams."

Ishida's eyebrows furrowed a quick retort on his lips, when he stopped short before saying anything.

_...we..._

He sighed, putting the rash comment aside. He reached up to wrap a slender hand around Ichigo's next, and roughly pushed him back down to the bed. The blonde snorted, but only briefly before snaking two hands around his boyfriend's waist and resting his head on the muscular chest below him. Sighing, he closed his eyes when he felt two arms curl around his back. He liked it here... in Ishida's arms. And whether the Quincy would believe it or not, he wasn't going anywhere.

"Good night, Uryuu."

The slow, steady breathing of the boy under him told Ichigo that the Quincy was already asleep. Good. He closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to come.

_...Love you._

Ichigo fell asleep with a smile.


End file.
